Category talk:Amputees
I hate to put it directly into the Characters supercategory but I just can't think of anything appropriate. Perhaps we could cobble this together with Addictions and some of the causes of death and do Characters by Medical Condition? Turtle Fan 00:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have been pushing for splitting Died of Natural Causes down a bit further based on exact cause for sometime now. We also have a Diseases category, and we could certainly take the opportunity to overhaul the doctors category and make it "Medical Personnel" or some such. We could then create some sort of "Medicine" supercat, with "characters by medical" melding a few others. TR 18:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. Let me start shuffling a few things and we'll see how it looks. Turtle Fan 21:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) You know, the more I think of it, the more I believe amputation refers only to a surgical procedure designed to contain the damage from an irreparably injured or infected limb. So if you lose a limb in an accident, or get it hacked off in battle, I'm not at all sure the word "amputee" should apply. Though if a surgeon later removes a little more of the severed limb to make a more easily treated stump, that could possibly put someone back in here. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I think that's hair-splitting. Furthermore, I'm sure that every accident-victim gets some treatment to "even it out" or disinfect it, which amounts to the same thing. But there ought to be a separate category here for people born with deformities, disabilities, paralysis, etc. I think Kaiser Bill would qualify.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Here, I agree with Jonathan. I would call someone whose limb was torn off in an accident an amputee if it couldn't be re-attached. ::Agreed. Amputation is defined as loss of limb due to surgery, trauma, or illness. I think if a person loses a minimum of a digit and a maximum of a limb, regardless of cause, then they belong here. :In addition to Kaiser Bill, we have Lord Halifax too. So it would include people like those two along with club foot and other limb deformities. You also mention paralysis. How far do you propose? Would it include things like cleft-plate? People born blind? It might make sense to create a "Characters With Birth Defects" category if we can properly define it. ML4E (talk) 16:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::We might want to go the broader "Characters with Physical Disabilities" route first, then telescope down. While Halifax's arm was a congenital issue, Wilhelm's was a consequence of injury sustained during his birth, which was a a breach birth. Stalin also had a non-congenital injury to his left arm, and FDR had polio, etc. Now, if we have enough for Congenital Disorders, then that would be a logical sub-cat of "Characters with Physical Disabilities", as would "Amputees". We could also finally address the various people missing one eye, which I suspect will also be a good subcat of a hypothetical "Characters with Physical Disabilities" category. TR (talk) 18:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I like this idea. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me too. ML4E (talk) 22:31, November 23, 2015 (UTC)